


so young

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big ass spoilers I can not stress this enough, M/M, Spoilers, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his last minutes Nick thinks about Troy.





	so young

The shock of losing Troy probably hadn't faded yet. 

Or maybe he was just out of tears to cry. Maybe some part of him had accepted that every person he cared about was, eventually, going to be gone so why waste his time crying? 

But the shock didn't stop the way his mind was replaying that moment  _overandovertroywhydidntistopherimso--_

Nick digressed. What mattered was that he hadn't done a thing as Madison drove that hammer into Troy's skull and he couldn't ignore that. 

He was supposed to be Troy’s friend, _supposed to_ _look after him._  And maybe, sometimes, Nick had really, really wanted to be more then just friends, but all thanks to him that didn't matter anymore. 

Why would Troy have liked a 'fag' anyway? 

Maybe those thoughts were why it was so easy to flip that switch. If Troy had been here, maybe it would've been harder. Or maybe Troy would have smiled and laughed and they both could have drifted under together. 

What a joy that would've been, Nick thinks as he, all alone, sinks to the bottom. 

And maybe he's just half dead and dreaming when he feels familiar, strong arms wrap around his torso and pull him close.

**Author's Note:**

> well. 
> 
>  
> 
> life comes at you fast. i wasn't originally planning on writing this, i really wasn't. but here we are. was this even sad??? my writing abilities never developed past the second grade so i really can't be sure. either way, thanks for reading. i'll possibly cave and write more for this ship, so try not to get your hopes up about me being a 'one and done' for the troy/nick tag. give kudos if you liked it, tell me how great i am in the comments, etc. you all know the deal. once again thank you for reading and sticking with me this far into the authors note, its really appreciated.


End file.
